30 Theme Drabble Challenge
by OneOriginalThing1
Summary: Just thirty themed challenges between Train and my OC, winter. Plenty of fluff!
1. Time

The clock always seemed to tick by much too slowly for her own liking, these parties were all the same: you danced, barley ate, and charmed people you despised being even near you.

"Have you thought about traveling?" It seemed to be the question on everyone's mind, or perhaps the best ice breaker for the so called ice-princess.

"It's not something I really want to do at the moment." Her voice held no emotion, grey eyes holding a very thick and very uncomfortable gaze with the young man.

He was handsome enough, she supposed, if one liked found looking like Prince Charming handsome. Blond hair clicked back, cunning blue eyes that glanced to her with silent ambition.

"In that case you must come to my estate in France," a mischievous smile breaking out across his face. "Long walks along the river, and Persian culture, it's all very romantic." He was grinning like a cat who had received an entire jug of milk. But her expression showed no change, even disgust would have been acceptable, just to show that she felt something, that she could be persuaded.

She had only opened her mouth, when a whoosh caused her long hair to flip up. Eyes wide as the fizzy champagne swished to one side. And before she could even turn herh head, she heard his voice.

"I have come to deliver some bad luck," The young man no longer looked cool and calm, mischievous as he causally flirted with her, but rather horrified. Eyes wide, hands trembling as he slowly backed away. "Don't scream." He whispered, his voice sending chills down her back, as if a cold finger had trailed down her spine. An arm gripping her to him as he raced out.

And for the first time in a very long time, it felt as if her clock was beginning to tick once again.

Guards chased after them, the panic still too fresh for them to realize the legendary Black Cat had Kidnapped, but not killed. He was still carrying her, toes resting on his shoes as she struggled to pull away from him.

"Let me go!" She hissed, his eyes only narrowing as he picked up his pace. But there was no use, he was already far too ahead, for every one step they took, he took eight.

And within minutes, it was obvious that the night had concealed him, along with the daughter of the fourth richest man in the country.

Her hand fit snugly in his as he dragged her into his apartment, a,her eyes flickering to the floor in time to notice the blood grazing the edges of her high heels.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" His eyes remained fierce as he pushed her onto the sofa, peeling off her shoe which was caked with the crimson liquid. He said nothing as he walked away, coming back a few minutes later with a cheap plastic first aid box. Silently tending to the wound. Not even warning her when he was about to apply the alcohol.

"I don't understand why you even wear shoes like these." He mumbled, at least being honest, he could never imagine himself wearing such shoes. A thick heel, the front so small that it was a surprise her toes weren't crushed.

Half surprised when he didn't hear a witty retort as always, looking up to see drops from the ocean sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, long hair hiding the grey eyes that caused his heart to swell whenever he saw. "I'm so sorry." The tears continued to fall, dropping in damp drop,s on her white gloves.

"Hey, it's fine." He whispered, his hands grasping her own as his thumb stroked over it. "They're your feet, you can hurt them as much as you want." It was awkward to let him allow her to hurt herself. And then he felt as if he understood, she was telling him she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't give up the dresses, shoes, and perfume like she had claimed she could a year prior.

She was giving up.

"It's not that," his heart shielded itself, bracing him for the bleak outcome of the night he had waited so long for. "I'm sorry for doubting you." The tears streaking down her cheeks, both hands cupping his own.

"I was so sure that you had forgotten, or maybe you realized how foolish this was." The words stung, he certainly didn't think that. "Running away with me, how it would be the equivalent to taking care of an infant." Her tone harsh, as her head tilted up. Eyes cold, filled with so much pain he wished he could simply take it away, remove and then dispose of it far away.

"And the thought that you didn't want me anymore, it made me very sad." It was too much, the cold feeling that surrounded his heart with the very thought that he had caused he so much needless suffering. A spontaneous embrace surrounded her, the bottle of alcohol colliding into the floor with a 'clang'. Liquid slowly coating every inch if the surface.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered, her cheeks flushed red with the sudden gift and from the tears. "For making you wait so long." Her arms slowly encircled his own lean body, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The earthy scent of rain with the lingering scent of cigarette smoke floated to her nose.

"It's fine I forgive you" she whispered, earning a small smile from the lean man.

"Well I don't forgive you," he teased, earning a small smile from the ice princess herself, a feet even -which Train was proud to claim- the young man with the princely aura could not induce. "You're probably going to have to make this up to me." Laughing she caressed his cheek, her lips tentatively pecking his own.

"Welcome home" he said, and she was glad to be there.

And so the ice around her heart melted, if even only a little.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Her pale hand caressed the luscious pearly pink of the flower petals. The tree's branch so close to the window, it's branches often scratched the thin glass panel of the window.  
They had bloomed early this year, or at least earlier, she noted.

The large white dress shirt slipping down her elbow again. She sighed loudly, her forehead thumping against the window as it pressed against it. It had only been four days or so, and the search attempt had not died down.

"If he had just tossed rocks at my window, none of this would be an issue." The worst would be a rumor that I had run away in the middle of the night, presumably with a man. Which would not have been a lie.

But no,

He ran into the middle of the freaking ballroom like a crazed lunatic, publicly 'kidnapping' me before I could even say anything, he wouldn't even let me run beside him because he wanted the story to be concrete. No cracks.

They hadn't come here yet, idiot police they were.

They had fallen for his little scheme, checking every where else, lurking around dark alleys assuming the worst.

"Maybe he's not so stupid after all." She murmured to herself, after all he did stray the police off the correct trail.

"I can't help but take that personally." His gruff voice echoed throughout the small apartment. Hands full of bags, bags he had paid for.

"It's the least you deserve honestly." Her gaze turned away quickly, hair flipping down her back once more, eyes the color of stormy clouds brewing over the ocean.  
The plush cherry blossoms reflecting on the surface, as she took a deep breath.

"It's the least you owe yourself," he explained for the hundredth time, causing her eyes to narrow in a frightening glare, directed towards the poor cherry blossoms. "Selling that dress..." He trailed off, sighing himself, and through his hazy reflection she saw his eyes droop in sadness.

"It just wouldn't have sat right with me." He finally admitted, pushing the bags on the cold coffee table. He took a step closer, ear inning him a pointed look from the corner of her eyes.

"That's the last piece you have towards your past, you deserve that much at least." It came in an epiphany, a bolt of lightening erupting from the bleak clouds of her eyes as they widened.

"You're afraid." She accused, though the words tumbled out of her mouth more in slow realization.

"I am not!" He laughed, but through those half hearted chuckles she saw the way his eyes flickered side to side, the way they did whenever he lied.

"You're afraid that I'm going to miss that pathetic life, full of pitiful men who were the very definition of promiscuous, and painful dresses that leave red marks along my skin that burn whenever I touch them." Her cold tone escalated to the burn of the sun. She was yelling, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She thought that he of all people would understand, she had told him everything.

How she hated how she was simply a pawn in elaborate games played by politicians, how she would never be anything more than a trophy wife.

"I don't want anything to do with that life anymore." Somewhere along her monologue, he had walked behind her. Wrapping his arms around her torso, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he whispered, pecking her shoulder blade with his feather soft lips. "We'll pawn it off when we leave the town, so we don't tip off the police." She nodded, only half truly understanding his intentions.

After a few moments, the tension died down, pounded into a fresh powder of snow.  
And soon train ushered her into the bathroom to try on various clothes he had purchased for her. Some she refused to come out in at all, blushing as she claimed they were much too skimpy. To which he replied;

"It isn't like you'll be wearing them for long anyway!" Causing her to aim a toothbrush strait for his head, which he easily dodged.

"It's hard enough wearing your clothes all the time!" She retorted back, which only made him grin. He quite enjoyed the idea of her strolling along the sidewalk picking up some groceries in his oversized shit and trousers. The legs rolled up, and barely held to her waist with a thick belt.

Finally emerging in a casual white dress with a light pink floral pattern, the sleeves spaghetti strap but she allowed it.

He grinned when he saw her, holding out his arms, while she sat beside him rather than on his lap as he had intended. Eyes curving upwards mischievously, as he swiftly shifted her onto his lap.

"It looks nice," he murmured, his hot breath brushing against her pale skin. Her heart skipping a best as his warm hands lay flat against her toes curling as he laid butterfly kisses across her neck.

Finally succumbing to her desire she turned around, her nose brushing against his, their hot breath intermingling. Her eyes gradually closing, while his remained wide open. Overcome with surprise, she wasn't usually this direct, as she molded his lips against his. Her heart skipping several beats. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering away like the cherry blossoms on the tree.

He never did sell that dress though.


End file.
